Pieces of my Heart: Harvest Moon Edition
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: This is a drabble series focusing on the romance between Wizard and Hikari and all those other adorable little moments in between. :3
1. I Stole Your Clothes!

**Pieces of my Heart: Harvest Moon Edition**

**Chapter 1 **

**I Stole Your Clothes!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it. The slight Kingdom Hearts reference used below belongs Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff, humor and other various moments between Wizard and Hikari. The story will probably be mostly from Wizard's POV, but I might do some of these from Hikari's POV as well. This fic will be made up of a series of one-shots. If you wish to prompt me for this pairing, feel free to do so. But please keep in mind that this is just to show the cute, fluffy, and other various romantic moments between Wizard and Hikari, and that I'm only doing one-shots at the moment. :3

**A/N**: The first one will be from Wizard's POV (of course xD), and by the title I'm simply implying that Hikari had somehow managed to steal Wizard's cloak. xD And BTW, this takes place during their dating phase. How did she manage to do that? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out! x3

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

"Purple," Hikari replied randomly as she continued to watch me from her seat on the staircase.

"... Purple?" I asked mildly surprised as I looked up from the potion I was working on at hand. "Purple what...?"

Hikari giggled at my initial disconcerted state then replied, "Your cloak, _silly_!"

As I held the glass vial in my outstretched hand I couldn't help but to look at the ornate, loosely draped sleeve of my purple cloak that I was wearing.

_I _**_always_**_ wore my purple cloak..._

_This was just such an arbitrary comment for Hikari to make... So, why would she just randomly ask me this question just now all of a sudden...? _

I sighed. _It was true we were still at that rather awkward stage of our dating..._

I poured the obsidian colored contents of the vial into the shiny metallic pot as I replied, "... Yes... It has always been purple. Purple is in fact... my favorite color."

"I know it is. But have you ever thought of maybe wearing blue for a change?" quipped Hikari.

I stood there dumbstruck for a moment. _Actually... No..._

"What's wrong with purple...?" I asked monotonously.

"Well, it's just that I never see you take that _silly_ cloak of yours off," Hikari chuckled softly as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh...?" I looked at the vial in my hand yet again mentally calculating its contents as I countered her question with my usual indifferent tone as I poured more of the cobalt colored liquid into the silvery pot. "So... its silly now is it...?" I asked as I set it back in its slot on the wooden stand. I then reached for the one next to it, the shade of this one's contents were much starker in contrast to that of the previous vial.

I quickly glanced down at the tome that rested beside me for a moment as I traced my index finger delicately along the page making sure that I had the exact measurements before I continued to mix the potion. As I did this, I couldn't help notice that Hikari had become abnormally quiet. I shrugged as I paid no heed to this as I tipped the lighter colored glass vial over the silvery pot as I began to pour a very small amount of the liquid into it.

"Hmm, maybe silly is not the word that I'm looking for," cooed Hikari as her arms encircled my waist from behind me causing me to suddenly gasp in surprise as I accidentally poured the _whole_ vial into the pot, and then, within seconds, the chemicals reacted badly as it made a reverberating '_BANG' _sounding noise that echoed throughout the small confines of my home as a deep flourish of cloudy azure colored smog appeared in front of my eyes.

I covered my mouth as I coughed due to the thick azure colored smog that enveloped us as Hikari sheepishly pull away from me as she likewise coughed and then muttered, "Whoops..."

I fixed a stern glare upon her as I prepared to rebuke the girl, but instead I stopped short in surprise as I was met by yet another fit of giggles from her. _This was just not my day... _"And this is funny... _and_ how...?" I asked irritably.

"You're blue! You're really, really blue!" Hikari laughed, rocking back and forth on her heels as she clutched her stomach. "Your cloak is _blue_ now too!"

I stretched my arms out to examine both myself and my cloak. _I was blue alright... a deep navy blue at that..._ I sighed wearily as I took off the newly dyed garment. I then glanced towards Hikari my reaction appearing seemingly apathetic as I draped my cloak on a nearby chair and I replied, "If it helps... _you're_ blue now too..."

I heard Hikari gasp in surprise as she tugged on her discolored shirt and examined herself more closely as I turned my back to her, touching my chin thoughtfully, as I pondered on how to reverse the potions effect on us.

I looked down in dismay at my previously colored white pants. _So much for my pants... Well... at least the shirt I always wear underneath is black... _I ran a hand through my usually colored silver-colored locks causing a fine layer of blue colored dust to fall from my hair. I sighed in dismay at the blue colored traces of filth on my hand. _I'm probably not going to want to see another blue colored object after this... for a long, long time..._

I snapped out of my reverie as I heard yet another giggle as I looked up in time to see Hikari standing a short distance before me. I silently stood there dumbfounded for a moment as she sashayed about in my cloak and sang in a sing-song voice, "I stole your cloak!"

I rubbed my temple bashfully. _Well... isn't this just awkward..._

Hikari approached me and then asked sweetly, "Would you mind if I borrowed it for a while?"

I stood there for a moment blushing as I nervously combed my hand through my blue-tinted colored hair. _I had to admit... she was pretty cute in it... _I felt the blush as it lingered as I glanced away from her as I tugged a bit on the long sleeve of my black turtleneck shirt. _But that was beside the point..._

I crossed my arms firmly across my chest as I prepared to protest, but I was quickly taken aback as Hikari pulled me in close as she brushed her hands along my jawline wiping away some of the blue smudge as she asked sweetly, "_Please_ Wizard, for me?"

"I... I..." I felt as my face heated deeply as I stumbled for words. _Well... what exactly was I supposed to say?_

Hikari cut me short as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me in even closer as she kissed me chastely further distracting me. I started to return her embrace, and then within moments, Hikari pulled away as she exclaimed as she swiftly darted out the door with my cloak and all, mind you... "I'll see you tomorrow Wizard!"

The door thudded softly behind her as I stood there still perplexed as I slight blush still lingered on my features._ Huh... what exactly just happened...?_

I glanced back towards the chair that the garment had been resting upon. _Well... so much for my cloak... _

I looked up again as I heard a knock upon my door and I went to answer it. It was probably without a doubt Hikari. I opened it as I prepared to rebuke the girl but I quickly stopped short as my jaw fell slack as I came face to face with a _blue_ haired carpenter.

"I came to ask a fav-... " Luke abruptly paused. "Ugh. Wait. Was that blue person who just darted by _Hikari_?" Luke asked as he studied my form more closely.

I blushed as I stood there quietly as I nervously feathered my hand through my blue-tinted hair. _Well... this is really awkward..._

"Ugh, yeah, you're like, blue too. _Really_ _blue_, and uh, your coat thingy is like, uh, missing," Luke abruptly spun around on his heel as he left then quickly added, "I think I'll like, just come back later or something."

I exhaled deeply as I shut the door behind myself. _If I ever see the color blue again I hope it's not for a long, long time... _I paused as I took in my surroundings. _Correction... My house is blue now too..._I sighed wearily. _Girls can be so confusing at times..._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **LOL, I for one think that Wizard is just too much of a perfectionist to literally just botch a spell he was working on, that's more of Witch's department. xD But of course, as the subtitle suggests I needed a reason for him to take off his cloak. Ack! Y'all can thank Axel and Kimiko from my KH one-shot that's also titled **'I** **Stole** **Your Clothes**' for this random one-shot from my other story '**Pieces of my Heart'**. And let's face it; Wizard can just be _soo_ cute at times. :3


	2. A Blue Haired Nuisance

**Pieces of my Heart: Harvest Moon Edition**

**Chapter 2 **

**A Blue Haired Nuisance**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff, humor and other various moments between Wizard and Hikari. The story will probably be mostly from Wizard's POV, but I might do some of these from Hikari's POV as well. This fic will be made up of a series of one-shots. If you wish to prompt me for this pairing, feel free to do so. But please keep in mind that this is just to show the cute, fluffy, and other various romantic moments between Wizard and Hikari, and that I'm only doing one-shots at the moment. :3

**A/N**: I really don't why, but this one will be from Wizard's POV (of course xD), and I'm sure you'll understand what I'm getting at, simply by the reference used in the title itself. xD This is both written for and prompted by **kinmoku2**, and I do apologize for my delay in writing this. ^^;

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

"Luke! Don't!" Hikari laughed as she backed away from the blue haired carpenter's advances.

_As I stood idly stood at a short distance away from Hikari, my arms were firmly crossed across my chest as a look of disdain spread across my face as several thoughts instantaneously crossed my mind as I watched the blue haired __**nuisance**__ flirt with my soon to be wife... I chose to keep 'said' thoughts to myself. I wasn't typically known as one to rebuff other's advances... Hopefully, this would resolve itself on its own in due time... _

"I dunno. Perhaps you'd prefer the color blue better," teased Luke as he suddenly produced a Blue Mist Flower from out of his rucksack. He then proceeded to offer it to Hikari as she instantly backed up alongside me her face flushed embarrassedly, as he winked mischievously, then said, "Perhaps blue is better than, say, _silver_?"

I put my hands on her shoulders as she awkwardly brushed alongside of me as I helped steady her. _I had to admit, Luke has an awful a lot of nerve to approach my fiancé like this... especially in front of __**me**__._

"No, no. I definitely prefer the silver ones over blue colored flowers," stuttered Hikari as she nervously clutched one arm around me as she tried to brush his hand away as he persistently tried to offer her the Blue Mist Flower.

Luke smirked triumphantly, his amber eyes glinting roguishly as he confidently stood upright and then said, "It's kind of hard to compare them if you can't even compare them side by side, and besides, I don't ever recall coming across a _silver_ flower before."

_Well, that did it... __**Everybody**__ in Harmonica Town knows that there was no such thing as a __**silver**__ colored flower... Obviously, Luke was trying to coerce Hikari into comparing himself to __**me**__... _

Luke glanced down as delicately traced the Blue Mist Flower's petals with his index finger as he held it in the palm of his hand, obviously feigning his innocence.

"What's so special about _blue_ colored flowers...?" I asked masking my voice to take on the usual drawl tone that I normally used. _But, on the contrary... I was of course feeling the exact opposite of that of my false dull demeanor that I was currently presenting as I closely stood guard over Hikari._

Luke looked up in mock surprise at the sound of my voice as he said mockingly, "Heh. Maybe it's just that blue colored flowers appear so much fresher than that of the dull withered away old _silver_ colored ones,"

I, of course kept a straight face. _The audacity that Luke was presenting was quite __**stunning**__ to stay the least..._

"One can never judge an _old_ book by its cover..." I warned in my casually confident tone. "Perhaps its younger _boys_ like you who should take note on things like that."

"Like older is really better," Luke replied crossly as folded his arms across his chest. "Ha!"

Then, under my breath I casually recited an incantation as a soft blue glow formed within the palms of my hands pooling together a mysterious, yet lustrous glow, which had quickly drawn Luke's attention back towards me.

"What, what are you doing?" Luke muttered as both astonishment and an evident amount of worry began to fill in, in the tone of his voice.

As the soft blue glow faded I opened my cupped together hands, there, in the palm of my hands lay an exquisite flower with a silver-colored sheen, unlike any other, that no one had ever laid eyes upon.

Hikari gasped as I presented it to her as I said, "This flower represents my love for you that will never die... and being that it was created by magic... it will be forever preserved in this state as are both you and I." Hikari was awestruck as she wrapped her arms tightly around my in a fleeting, yet joyous embrace.

I turned my attention back towards a completely dumbstruck blue haired carpenter as I said, "Let that be a lesson in chivalry to you... One such as yourself, should never have the audaciously to flirt with one's _fiancé_, _especially _in their presence."

"I... I, uh... I'm sorry," Luke muttered sheepishly as turned and silently slunk away from Hikari and I.

I found I was mildly surprised as Hikari clasped her hands gently along cheeks as my eyes met that of hers as she murmured dreamily, "I didn't know you had that in you," she then pulled me in as her lips softly met mine as she kissed me.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Huh. I don't exactly know what I just did here, but, uh, who would have ever thought Wizard would do something like this? I never really was sure what to make of him as the jealous type... Ha! I certainly didn't see _that_ one coming. x3


	3. The Starry Night Festival

**Pieces of my Heart: Harvest Moon Edition**

**Chapter 3**

**The Starry Night Festival**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff, humor and other various moments between Wizard and Hikari. The story will probably be mostly from Wizard's POV, but I might do some of these from Hikari's POV as well. This fic will be made up of a series of one-shots. If you wish to prompt me for this pairing, feel free to do so. But please keep in mind that this is just to show the cute, fluffy, and other various romantic moments between Wizard and Hikari, and that I'm only doing one-shots at the moment. :3

**A/N**: Well, this is more or less a rehash from a chapter of an older abandoned story from a really, really long time ago. And yeah, I pretty much completely redid this piece and I hope you enjoy it. ;) And BTW, Wizard and Hikari are in the early stage of their dating phase in this piece :3

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

It was now just about 17:00 as I was making my way towards Flute Fields to meet Hikari for the Starry Night Festival. As I made way closer towards my destination, I found myself thinking more and more about my date with Hikari. _In truth, I was a still a little bit nervous seeing as it was only our second date together._

As I approached Moon Hill I noticed many couples had gathered here tonight. Among the other couples were Julius and Candace, Chase and Maya, Gill and Luna, and last but not least, Luke and Selena.

_Many of them looked on at me in disbelief as I approached the various couples scattered about the entrance to Moon Hill… It was not often that I made appearances to events such as these and as I walked past them, the other couples continued to gawk at me. No matter. For I did not bother to pay them any heed. _

_I stopped in awe in mid step as my gaze fell upon Hikari whom had luckily not noticed me yet. _I stood still for a moment longer as I continued to watch her. _She does look rather... different tonight… _I instantly found that my thoughts appeared to be racing a little more than usual… _But why are they racing more than usual...? _I rubbed my temple anxiously as I glanced away for a moment and then looked back at her. _In truth, she did look… absolutely stunning tonight… she was wearing a lacy black and red dress with a pair of matching red boots… _

Hikari took notice of me as I neared her and her cheeks instantly became a rosy hue as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt as she shyly bowed then greeted me. "Hello Wizard,"

I found I was a bit more nervous than usual as I fumbled for words. "Did… did you wait long?"

She shook her head still seemingly shy as she pulled out a soft blue blanket from her rucksack. "No… but I brought a blanket for us to sit on."

I nodded as I tucked my hands in my pockets and then replied, "Thanks for meeting me here tonight." I paused for a moment then shyly added, "I… I made dumplings for us tonight…"

Hikari nodded approvingly as she clutched the blanket and replied, "That sounds lovely."

Like everyone else, we began to make our way to the snowy hill to find a place to view the stars as I replied bashfully, "You… you look very… pretty tonight…" I quickly glanced away from her as I felt as my face began to heat.

Hikari smiled as I reached out and she blushed as I took my hand in hers. "Thanks."

As I held her tiny little warm hand in mine, I blushed as I quickly glanced away as I found my mind was suddenly beginning to reel from all of these strange emotions that I was starting to feel. _Hm, what are these... feelings... weird._

After we had chosen our spot on the snowy white ground beneath us, I kneeled down and spread the blanket on the ground for us to sit on. By now the other couples were giving us curious looks from time to time, but as before I ignored them as we sat down next to each on the soft blue blanket.

"Do you like to view the stars too…?" I asked as I folded my arms over me knees as we waited for the festival to begin.

"Yeah… I've always liked to gaze at them ever since I was a tiny little child… They're kinda like life's little mysteries," she murmured softly.

I found I was smiling ever so slightly at the sound of her words as I sat beside her. "I've always liked them too…"

She smiled as she grasped my hand once more. Then moments later, like some of the other couples, we found we were instantly distracted by the sound of the mayor's voice as he announced the start of the festival.

"Do you… want some dumplings?" I asked as I sat up straight.

She smiled and then nodded. I then proceeded to carefully dish some up for the both of us. After dishing up bowl for each of us, I handed her hers, then I sat cross-legged beside her.

"Do you believe in wishing on stars Wizard?" she asked me as we enjoyed our dinner together as we continued to gaze at the stars.

_Truthfully, I did not believe in wishing on stars… I preferred to look at it in a more logical way. But all the same, I choose to humor her_. "…Why do you ask?" I asked as I carefully cradled the bowl within my hands.

Hikari set her bowl beside herself then smiled dreamily as she leaned back on her palms and replied, "When I was a little girl, I used to wish on a shooting star if I was lucky enough to find one,"

"Did... your wishes ever come true…?" I asked skeptically as I likewise set my bowl next to me.

"Actually, one really good wish did come true," she replied softly as she gazed at the vast array of twinkling stars spread out in the night's sky before us.

"And... what was that…?" I asked as stretched out into a more comfortable position next to her as I too gazed at the stars that lay before us.

"My wish just came true," Hikari paused for a moment as she blushed deeply. "It was that I'd be here with you, tonight."

When she said that it took me by complete surprise and I could sense that I was blushing once again. I responded as I gently took her hand in mine and we laced our fingers together.

My breath hitched as she gently leaned against me as we continued to gaze at the stars. Within a few moments I quickly relaxed as I wrapped my arm around her and as we continued to watch the stars together.

We remained this way for what seemed like hours, and soon, it finally grew too cold out as we stood and gathered our things.

"Thanks that was fun," Hikari took me by surprise as she turned and pulled me in close and kissed me on my cheek as she whispered, "We should do this again sometime."

"I… would like that…" I paused in awe as I stood there as I rubbed the spot on my cheek that she had just kissed as I was still taking in what had just happened as I replied softly, "Good night, Hikari."

"Good night, Wizard." With that Hikari bowed quaintly as she waved farewell and started her journey home. I too waved goodbye as I watched as her figure slowly disappeared down the winding path before me.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Aww, I just love cute fluffy little things with Wizard and Hikari in them. x3 Remember, if you have a prompt for me, please feel free to prompt me for this pairing. :)


End file.
